1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus and a liquid discharging method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer for discharging ink to a medium to form an image has been developed. In such printers, there is a line head type printer which can form an image over the entire surface of the medium in a width direction by lining a plurality of nozzle rows in a direction intersecting with a transportation direction of the medium.
JP-A-2008-143065 discloses a technology of setting a total recording duty of recording elements in an overlapped portion to be higher than a recording duty of recording elements which are not in an overlapped portion.
In such a line head printer, an overlapped region of the nozzle rows is affected by an error due to an installation error of a head or a transportation error of a medium, and deviation of landing locations of ink discharged by an upstream nozzle and ink discharged by a downstream nozzle occurs. If such deviation of the landing locations occurs, a difference in gloss between the overlapped region and a non-overlapped region occurs, and lines may be noticed. Such a difference in gloss is not desirable and therefore the difference in gloss is required to be decreased as much as possible. That is, it is desirable to decrease the difference in gloss of an image between the overlapped region and the non-overlapped region of the nozzle rows.